


Moony’s wicked adventures

by sinnervssaint



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Wolfstar Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnervssaint/pseuds/sinnervssaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is acting strangely because of a lunar phenomenon that allows the moon to be visible even during daytime. Without noticing the wolf is free to take the control of his body, the worst part is that the wolf is heat and will jump to whoever stands in front. Now Sirius must protect his naughty pretty werewolf from everybody but mainly from himself, will he resist the temptation?  Every pairing possible but mainly Wolfstar ***SiriusXRemus****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.You are not Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I have already finished this story for Spanish readers and I’m trying to translate it to English, I hope my skills are not that horrendous, I’ll do my best. If someone wants to beta this please do!! This story is an excuse to write about Moony, Sirius and sex basically. We will have lots fun, hotness and irrational situations. If you don’t have a perverted mind please go!! Save your innocence!! For the rest of you enjoy.

1\. You are not Remus  
The twin suns phenomenon was visible every 300 years and was a delight to watch. The moon was as bright as the sun during daytime, they could be seen next to each other shining in the sky like two gold orbs painting the clouds yellow and pink. The astronomy tower was one of the most visited locations at Hogwarts these days because everyone wanted to watch this beauty more closely. 

Well, almost everyone, Remus Lupin the resident werewolf was not excited at all. He would actually prefer that the moon wasn`t screwing his life even during the day. The moon wasn’t even almost full but he felt worn out, just like the way he suffered the day before the transformation. His muscles ached, his smell and hearing were more sensitive and had that weird feeling in his lower stomach like nervousness. 

It was awful, and it was going to last for almost 3 weeks! Until the moon could get back to normal. People say ‛Karma is a bitch’, but Remus was convinced that HE was karmas little bitch. Damn it! He couldn’t even open his eyes when his roommates tied to wake him up for breakfast. He had barely managed two classes the day before and now he just wanted to sleep all day long. 

‛Moony, get your marshmallow ass out of bed!’ Sirius Black was on the top of him shaking him like an hyperactive puppy.  
‛Padfoot…just go ahead. I just what to sleep 5 minutes more.’ Remus’s voice was very soft and barely audible.  
‛Just let him rest a bit more Pads, seems like he needs it. Wormtail we are going now’ said James Potter dragging Sirius and Peter out of the room.  
‛Alright! But he will be mad at us if he gets late to transfiguration’ Protested Sirius while leaving.

 

Enough time had passed during breakfast to kind of worry Sirius, it would be better if he checked on his friend he thought, even if James disagreed. He knew Remus needed to rest more these days but also knew Remus and his desire to feel like a normal student. Black was about to go to their room when he heard some giggles and whispers (gossip ones apparently). ¿What was all that about?

‛Who’s that?!’ ‛No way! A new guy’ ‛Transferred maybe’ overheard Lily Evans and her friends commenting. Some guy was entering the dining hall, the redhead girl was trying to get a better look over her classmate’s heads while Black more brazenly pushed the heads out of the way. And there he was.  
‛What the f--!!’ Sirius couldn’t even finish the curse he was too shocked. There was a golden haired guy wearing leather bangles and too tight school robes that complimented his fit body, walking all over confident towards their table. 

That couldn´t be Remus Lupin!! At least not the sweet shy Remus he was used to. Instead of adorable he looked shaggable. When did he became so damn hot??!! Maybe was just the confidence he exuded like Sirius himself. It was like a Sirius version of Remus. Most eyes were fixated in him fearing he would disappear if they blinked.  
‛Hey! Siri, Jamie, Pete good morning. Lily, you look as gorgeous as ever.’ Lupin sat with his legs spread, a little too far apart to be a casual posture. His friends, the marauders were not usually out of words but this time there was just too much to process. Their friend was not acting as usual and soon noticed his eye changed, instead of warm amber they were shinny yellow with wide pupils…just like the wolf.  
‛So…Moony, new look?’ asked James.

‛Nah, I just had to wear my last year uniform the one I had was all wrinkled for sleeping in it. Next time I fall asleep with the uniform you can undress me to lay.’ Moony winked at him and began to suck a banana suggestively.  
What the hell!! Was that double meaning??!! 

‛Pete, be a darling and pass me the yogurt, this banana is too thick and hard that I really need to lubricate it before swallow‘  
Ok, double meaning confirmed...Sirius had been wrong in one detail this was not the Sirius version of Remus, this was the porn movie version of Remus!! Then because of these innocent spicy comments Peter decided moving out of the dorm until the full moon. In Moony’s opinion Peter was exaggerating, well he did tried to rub him under the table once, just once!


	2. A werewolf’s prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony becomes Hogwarts little slut and his friends can't stand it.

A werewolf’s prey 

 

Professors were very worried indeed, they had a little big problem inside the castle. The day before they all had seen the radical changes in Remus Lupin, who suddenly transformed from a quiet student to a restless pervert.   
Hogwarts staff was aware of the werewolf’s status and swore secrecy, this issue needed discretion. 

After discussing the behavior and facts Professor Alan Anderson, who was in charge of Defense against the dark arts, spoke frankly to his fellow teachers.   
‛Well basically have a werewolf in heat. But the good news is that he is not aggressive at all, neither has the risk to transform before full moon. We don’t have many options, Mr. Lupin is not able to control his impulses because he is altered by the atypical moon cycle, and in fact he is not aware of some of his actions at all. And we know he is not the kind of person that will take advantage of his illness, so we must help him instead of punishing him.’  
‛Nonsense, rules apply to all students with no exceptions. If Lupin can’t control himself to relieve his emm…needs…then we need to keep him away from other students whether he is aware of his actions or not’. Interrupted McGonagall.  
‛Are suggesting locking him up Minerva?’  
‛Listen Professor McGonagall in this case is not a good option, if we lock him for 3 weeks the wolf will hurt himself out of frustration. I know it will sound too liberal but I think we should cast strong birth control spells on him and just let him be.’  
After that comment Anderson suspected that this was going to be his first year at Hogwarts and most likely the last one.   
‘Well he is as horny as some of his normal classmates, they are teenagers. Let me finish, just saying. He won’t force his way with other students, a beta werewolf like him won’t submit others like alphas do. It is against his nature to overpower.’  
Damn it! Why was he still talking…?  
‘Any other suggestions’ Said Dumbledore calmly, there were some mumbles but no other ideas, they really didn’t have more options. ‘Do as you proposed Alan. The rest of the professors feel free to report to me any other worrying behavior and please be strict but patient. Now let’s go to breakfast we have sausages.’ 

Unbelievable! Moony will flirt with whoever was on the hallways. James swore that he saw Moony wink at that greasy git Snivellus. Only Merlin knows what could have happened if the marauders weren’t there to shoo that ugly Snape.   
James eyes were filed with tears as he thought of the poor Moony out of his mind and almost falling too low. Poor, poor Moony slave of his instincts, blinded by lust. The innocent…son of a bitch flirting with Evans!!! He was going to kill him, and almost seemed like Evans was enjoying the stupid chat. 

‘What the fuck Lupin, traitor piece of shit!!!’ James lifted Moony by the shirt collar.   
‘Leave him alone Potter! You are such a bully. No wonder why I prefer smart sensitive guys like Remus.’ Said Evans fiercely.   
‘Yeah right Evans, you never showed interest in Lupin until he became Hogwarts slu--.’  
‘Shut up! I’m leaving. See you at the library Rem, I know you can handle this brute.’ the redhead exited the room in a dignified manner.  
James still had Moony in a tight grasp and soon noticed that the boy was caressing his hair.   
‘Don’t be jealous Prongsie I swear for Merlin that if I bed Evans I will invite you to join us.’  
James flushed scarlet red and let Moony go. ‘No! Evans is mine, is the marauders pact remember?’  
Moony smiled lecherously ‘Alright is not essential to bring Lilly with us. It could be you and me or a trio with any girl you choose.’   
James turned around flustered, could this be for real? It was not like he was sexually attracted to his male friend but he offered a girl too. Any girl?? Well if he had to think about one that was not Lily it would be another redhead…nah, other gingers were not as pretty. Maybe a blonde…yeah! That girl with the huge melon boobs.  
‘I know with whom!!’   
‘With whom what Prongs?’  
‘Sirius!!! Nothing, are those sausages?? Yummy my favorites!!’  
Sirius rose an eyebrow and James suspected that he wouldn’t have his trio after all.   
‘Moony sit down for breakfast, last night you skep the dinner because you were too busy chasing seventh year girls.’ Demanded Sirius.   
The werewolf was about to take seat when a very pretty seventh year girl approached them. Cassandra Lafon, easily the best looking and most popular girl of her year was right there, maybe she had reconsidered dating Sirius.   
‘Hi there, your name is Lupin isn’t it? Would you like to join me at the Ravenclaw table?’  
‘Well sweetheart I would love to, but it wouldn’t be fair to the other girls waiting in the line. You know what? We could meet in a more private place after classes if you want, I’ll be all yours.’   
The girl flushed fiercely and agreed. Then ran quite excited to her dinner table, which was very unusual for an arrogant girl like her. Sirius was blown away and his jaw dropped.   
‘What??!! Casandra Lafon and you??! She rejected ME last month!’  
‘Face it Siri, you are outdated.’  
‘Outdated! What’s that supposed to mean?!!’  
‘Outdated, old, seen too many times, not new. Maybe you need a new hairstyle or…an accessory, an arm candy.’ Moony hugged Sirius very tightly.   
Sirius lost himself for a moment in the tight hot grip and those wide yellow eyes. What a beautiful face Lupin had and he never noticed before, did he? Suddenly the gossiping mumble got him back to reality. Moony was taking advantage of the situation and he was not going to stand it, not him Sirius Orion Black. He pushed Moony to free himself from his arms.   
‘You know what Moony, find another prey because you are not going to play with me! In fact I can’t stand how you throw yourself at anybody like some cheap whore!!  
All around went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah! Please review and follow if you liked this chapters maybe with your comment others will be motivated to support this translation. :D!!


	3. The scent of high hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets mad and Moony and James get naughty.

The scent of high hopes

‘In fact I can’t stand how you throw yourself at anybody like some cheap whore!!’  
Sirius heard the gasps around him and then silence. He had said that in the heat of the moment but instantly regretted it. ‘No, no no! Moony what have I said? I didn’t mean it, I never meant to hurt you…’ he thought worried not knowing how to begin his apology.  
‘Don’t worry Siri, you will be mine in a week or less, after all you are slut yourself.’ Moony answered with a smirk. 

That cold cynical response was even more shocking to Sirius than his own words. Did this thing with a Remus Lupin mask had any feelings at all? This was beyond infuriating for Sirius, he needed to get away from this before he did something to regret.   
The rest of the day Sirius skipped most of the classes so he could release all the adrenaline, anger and frustration that were poisoning his system. Remus did met with Cassandra that afternoon, and snogged her senseless. James knew that was better to leave Sirius alone to calm down, this changes were going to be tough to deal with. 

James got back to the dorm earlier that night. No signs of Peter and Sirius, he let out a sigh. He was kind of angry at Moony too, it was his fault the marauders were falling apart. He was about to enter the bathroom when he heard distressed noises coming from one bed. Poor Rem, how could he blame him? He didn’t asked to get bitten and had a permanent curse, now he was for sure having one of those horrible nightmares. He needed to wake him up.   
James pulled open the curtains. Big mistake... 

 

Moony was sprawled on bed, his shirt slightly open. One of his hands was caressing his neck and the other was down his pants pleasuring himself slowly…intensely. He was flushed and sweaty, his yellow eyes barely open, shinning like two half-moons. James wasn’t a pervert!!! No sir!! He ran from the scene apologizing. It was never his intention to interrupt a VERY private moment so he locked himself in the bathroom.   
‘Think of Lily beautiful fit lily. Swinging her hips and bouncing those delightful boobs while walking. Good, good… I can picture it. I want to run my hand through her beautiful curls, sandy short curls …what??!! NO! Get out of my head Moony!! I refuse to lust after my friends I must remain faithful to my mind girlfriend Lily.’   
James left the bathroom hopping he could get out not making any noise, he would sleep in the common room. But he got surprised by a wide eyed Moony standing in front the door. 

‘Can I help you Prongs?’ Offered in an eerie sweet tone.   
‘H-help, with what?’ James got very nervous when Moony got on his knees.   
‘‘Hmmm, you got a hard on, don’t you? Sirius in not coming back any time soon…we could fuck if you want to.’   
After all Lilly wasn’t even his girlfriend, that wouldn’t be cheating!! James ripped open his shirt and Moony jumped to the next bed. ‘Wait Jamie we need lube, is in my trunk. Hurry!!’ Moony said urgently. ‘Where did you bought that?? Never mind!!’ James ran to the trunk to get the bottle.   
‘Moony you are going to scream my name!!   
Yes, yes, yes, yes…  
NO no, no, no!!! Moony wake up!!’

James was frustrated beyond reason Moony was fast asleep. What was he supposed to do with that massive erection? Well, Moony looked really really tired ‘Sweet dreams Moons...’ He entered the bathroom, he took the lube with him out of curiosity it was not like he was going to use it, not at all. He was going to read the labels only. He did not used that strawberry flavor sticky lube and definitely he didn’t came 5 times picturing his best friend in indecent poses. Not at all.   
James rationalized when he was resting on the common room’s couch that maybe he really lusted after the things he could never have. Nah! He would get Lily someday. Or at least his trio, right? Moony promised. 

Then saw Sirius return very late that night James didn’t mentioned the recent dorm incident, even if Sirius was mad at Lupin, Potter knew that he will murder him if he touched the werewolf. It was difficult to talk to Black and convince him that he shouldn’t fight with Remus after all it wasn’t his fault. Black was the only one brave enough to sleep in the dorm with a horny werewolf he just sealed his curtains with heavy spells. Both marauders wished that they could have their friend back to normal.


	4. Plain looking Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is his normal bookwhorm self and Sirius investigates werewolfs at the library.

Plain looking Remus 

 

The to-do list was growing fast, tons of homework and essays to finish before the deadline. Everything was urgent but Remus Lupin felt exhausted. It was hard enough to be a werewolf attending to Hogwarts and now this usual lunar cycle that had him all sore and sleepy. He wished he could go back soon to his normal…semi normal life.   
Well it wasn’t that bad if he thought on the bright side, he was sleeping most of the time and days seem to pass in a blink. On the other hand he often woke up in the most outrageous places in the castle: Hufflepuff girls dorms, empty classrooms, quidditch players dresser rooms...   
He was a sleepwalker for sure! He just remembered falling asleep on class or in his dorm and suddenly he woke up in some strange place all sticky and messy. And the sleepwalking could be the only explanation of his tiredness despite having slept all day long, righ? 

Anyways he needed to finish his homework! Today was going to be a library day starting on sunrise. Remus as usual was wearing his baggy uniform, almost dawning in it like he wanted to disappear from the public eye. He was very successful at being invisible, most of the student didn’t even recognized him. This awkward kid couldn’t be the hot stuff Lupin guy, they just couldn’t recognize him back to normal.

The marauders knew that Remus didn’t remembered his racy wolfy adventures at all! They were sure that he would be very ashamed of that behavior so they needed to hide the truth from his friend as long as possible, even if Remus asked about it. On the late afternoon at the library Sirius was asked about the forbidden topic.   
‘Sirius…Sirius… Padfoot!’ Remus was trying to make Sirius to look at him by waving his hand. 

‘What? Sorry I got distracted Remus, the answer is no. I never saw you doing anything weird these days, ok? You only sleep and go to some classes, that’s it.’  
‘But...wait a second, where are James and Peter? I haven’t seen them in days. You can’t tell me nothing is going on!’   
‘Shhh! Remus we are in the library, you are distracting me.’ Said Sirius avoiding the topic and burring his nose on the book he had between his elbows.   
‘Right…since when you are so interested in werewolf mating?’ said Remus rising an eyebrow and pointing at the chapter title, huge bold title.   
Sirius face went red.

He wasn’t expecting that Remus was paying any attention to him, he appeared to be so busy. For several days he had been searching for information about the werewolves mating, behavior and pack dynamics hopping to find something about the current situation. It was fascinating and solved some questions that Remus would be too embarrassed to answer. 

Some of the books had topics that were surprisingly ARROUSING…What? Never mind. Well Sirius had wanked over the images that were more explicit. He found very seductive the idea of unleashed passion and wild shameless sex. What they described was so different from casual sex, mating was a connection. To have a partner to share soul and body.   
Oh, yes… and Remus was still looking at him demanding and answer for his question, damn it! That awkward moment was suddenly interrupted by Dave Thomas Ravenclaw quidditch Capitan who kissed Remus right on the mouth without warning. 

How dare he???!!!

Remus went pink, red, blue, purple and finally white. He didn’t knew what to do or say, just stared in shock. That came out of nowhere!! Thomas flashed a charming grin.   
‘I see you are playing the good boy now, alright that turns me on too. See you!’ He just winked and turn to leave.  
Sirus wanted to beat the crap out of Thomas. Who the hell he thought he was, him? Being a stupid Capitan or bloody gorgeous didn’t gave him the right to kiss babes as he pleased. And no, Black wasn’t jealous! Not at all!

Remus ran off as soon as Thomas was out of sight ignoring Sirius calling for him. He felt so humiliated, he was sure that Dave Thomas was mocking him. Maybe the Ravenclaws had a bet on who would bed the looser first. There was no way that a popular handsome guy would find anything attractive in his scrawny bookworm self. Sirius ran behind his friend but he was too fast, even if Black was the sporty one, ja! Take that ego!


	5. The scent of submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony teaches Malfoy a lesson.

The scent of submission

 

Remus took a moment for himself where no-one could find him, he had embarrassment tears that he needed to wipe away.  
As soon as he was ready to walk through the hallways he headed to the dorms not the library, he had a headache and could barely walk straight. He was on his way when suddenly he was pushed into an empty classroom. Some stranger was behind him smashing his body to a wall and disarming him.  
‘I was expecting to find you! Little dirty raggedy thing. I am going to punish you for all the crap your friends have put me through. I am going to fuck you hard and fast, and you are going to learn your place.’ 

The voice was unmistakably Malfoy’s. Despite Lupin’s best efforts to dissuade his friends the marauders had pranked the blonde pureblood at a very important reunion at Slughorn’s club weeks ago. His clothes were turning invisible during his speech. One by one: cape, robes, shirt, pants…The boy was already in underwear when he realized what was happening. The guys in the audience didn’t warned him because they wanted to see the pompous Malfoy humiliated. The girls in the audience didn’t warned him because the wanted to see the pompous, yet gorgeous, Malfoy naked. 

Malfoy didn’t had proof of who did it but knew how. He found the book of the spell that was used on his clothes and consulted the list of borrowed books to find the name of Pettigrew at the top, it was a sloppy job for the stupid Gryffindor club. Now he wanted to hurt them all by breaking their most valuable toy: Lupin.  
He had that scrawny little shit pinned to a wall he felt so powerful holding his wrists painfully with too much force that it was impossible for Lupin to break free, well almost impossible. 

‘Lucius, sweetheart, aren’t you engaged to Narcissa? She won’t be happy if she finds out about your sexcapades with mudbloods.’ The smaller boy freed himself easily from the grip and pushed his aggressor to the floor. Lupin was looking somehow different, almost dangerous his sharp yellow eyes scanned his prey from above.  
‘What just happened Malfoy? Weren’t you going to rape me?’ The werewolf laughed ‘No…you are not an alpha, you were not born to dominate...yes now I see…all your arrogant condescending attitude is to cover that you are a submissive. You would love to be taken from behind.’ Moony was laughing but his words were dead serious. ‘Wouldn’t you Lucius?’  
Malfoy was beyond surprised by the strength Lupin had shown, but his words were worst they cut deep. What was that alpha thing? A sex game or something? He didn’t understood that part. ‘Y-you wouldn’t dare Lupin.’ He said feeling defenseless, he had intended to take advantage of a weakling but now he was in trouble.  
‘You wouldn’t dare to rape me! I will tell everyone you will rot in Azkaban!!’ Lucius said trying this time to sound menacing and strong and maybe hide the arousal…the excitation from hearing those unexpected words about submission.  
‘Sure! What are you going to tell them, that a little kid rapped you hard and fast and you enjoyed it? I don’t think so.’ said Moony amused by the threat ‘Anyway, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.’ He kneeled to kiss Lucius cheek and give a small rub to his crotch.  
Moony took back his wand and walked to the door when Lucius called him. ‘Lupin...wait!’  
‘What is it gorgeous?’  
‘If we do some stuff in here…it would be a secret, right?’  
‘Of course, if you want that. I do have honor.’  
‘Deal, fuck me.’

Moony didn’t need to be told twice! He immediately threw himself at Malfoys arms to snog him. While he was taking off the taller teen’s robe Moony felt a very familiar bottle in the pocket. 

‘You brought lubricant to abuse me?’ laughed hard. ‘Definitely not an alpha Malfoy. Well this will be very useful, now suck my dick.’  
‘You are still clothed, undress Lupin.’  
‘Shut up! You are not in charge, now you will do as I say! You have to obey me, if I want to fuck you dressed up as a penguin you will let me (note to myself buy a penguin costume).’  
Moony held Lucius head in front of his aching manhood. The werewolf thrust into his companion’s mouth, who was obviously not used to giving oral sex. That needed to change. Moony went faster and Lucius couldn’t breathe, Moony used him as he pleased. When he disobeyed the wolf’s wishes he earned a delicious spanking. Lucius, the pure blood, arrogant prat loved each second of the sex encounter with the lower class wizard. Each pinch, kiss, stroke sent him to the edge.  
The dominance of the wolf…

Next they used the lubricant generously applied in Malfoy’s sweet ass. Moony took some seconds to think and then decided: The blonde slythering didn’t deserved a gentle entrance.  
The yellow eyed boy penetrated painfully without warning and the blonde whined. ‘I was going to relax your entrance, but I doubt you have that considerations with your lovers. Now…ah…you can feel what is like to be used.’  
The wolf thrust without mercy. Lucius was a mess of moans, of both pain and pleasure. When Moony masturbated him, even had to bite his lips to stop himself from screaming the lower class wizard’s name. ‘That’s how you like it bitch?’  
‘More!! Please faster…Ah…Ah…’  
‘Beg for more. To fuck you faster.’  
‘Yes please…f-fu---ahhhhhhhh!’  
Swallowing his pride Lucius came. 

The Wolf smiled to himself when he felt the cum in his hands. Did he really dominated the other wizard? No, his nature was to serve. He had pleased Malfoy by taking him the way he wanted to, leaving him exhausted on the cold floor. Moony didn’t even undressed, so he just cleaned up his privates and headed to the exit.  
It was hard to admit for the rich boy that he loved the encounter with the lower class wizard. Each pinch and kiss sent him to the edge.  
To be dominated…

‘Now you can feel what is like to be used and abused.’  
Did Moony really dominated the other wizard? No, his nature was to serve. He had pleased Malfoy by taking him the way he wanted to, it had been just a little role play. Moony didn’t even undressed so he just headed to the exit.  
‘By the way Lucius dear, this is the last time I play with you. If you dare to hurt me again I swear I will break your pure blood fucking neck.’  
The blonde just nodded. It was a pity he was left wanting more.


	6. Sun and thongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony gets a tan, Sirius gets mad.

Sun and thongs 

 

It was a lovely weekend, the sun was shining, which was quite unusual for this season and it’s normally cloudy days. To take advantage of this nice weather the students got huge beach umbrellas, and outdoor bunks. They were even allowed to take sun and play at the gardens for a couple of hours. 

Some students were teaching others to play muggle games like volleyball. All kids were looking happy, healthy and relaxed. Everyone except Sirius Black, who was at the library searching for the twin suns phenomenon. Most of the books he had read were a disappointment they didn’t had the information, just a bunch of crap and lies about werewolves…how to kill them. 

Sirius closed the books with anger, and noticed that there were no students there, all the noise was coming from outside. He approached the window to hear the laughs and joy from the gardens, it had been too long since he had socialized. Even that greasy Snape was outside…stalking…but outside. What the hell!! He was Hogwarts’s playboy, popular, lively and mischievous and now he haven’t even dated since Moony…Oh no! He needed to go back to be a SIRIUS! 

Sirius watched some students playing with that non-flying-white ball, that group he chose to joint to. But when he was about to run to them he spotted a slender boy with tawny locks dressed in a mini turquoise swimsuit kissing a more muscular guy.

Dave Thomas! Again! He even had Remus above him in a hot calendar picture pose. It wasn’t that Sirius was jealous, it was just that this kind of behavior was totally inappropriate for the school (Sirius obviously ignored the fact he had done the same with several girls over the years). 

He tried to calm down, be more reasonable. He should be glad for his friend, he was no longer shy and everyone could see his true beauty. For the first time he had the confidence to dress differently, not in his baggy unflattering clothes. He finally was not worried sick about the scars. The scars!!!  
Sirius ran towards them. 

‘Hey Thomas! Someone is using your broom to sweep the floors, isn’t that funny?’

‘What did you said??! Where?!’

‘Near prefect’s bathroom.’

‘Right, wait for me Lupin.’

‘Can’t promise that babe.’ Moony adjusted his sunglasses while stupid Thomas fell for the hoax. Immediately Sirius threw his cape over Moony to cover him up. 

‘What the hell Paddy! I want to get a tan.’

‘Moony the wolf bite mark!! Are you insane??! Others could find out.’ Sirius whispered harshly trying very hard not to raise his voice. 

‘Calm down Paddy, I have been spreading my amazing car crash story. Awesome isn’t it?’ Moony gave back the cape to Sirius and stretched over the soft grass. ‘And about the bite, I used tons of Lily’s makeup. It will just last few hours, enough to deceive most guys.’ He smiled to Black. 

‘Oh…’ Sirius said eloquently. Maybe he had overreacted but he wanted to keep his friend’s secret safe. The werewolf stood to loosen the black haired boy’s tie. 

‘It is very hot outside, don’t you think? Everybody else is taking off their shirts and ties.’ Yeah, he was worrying too much like an old man, this was the time to enjoy himself. Nothing wrong with that…until Moony kneeled to unzip his pants with his teeth! 

‘What the fuck!! We are in public!!’

‘We can do it in private!’ Said the wolf happily and heading indoors with Black, who went scarlet red.

‘No Moony! We are not doing anything like this EVER.’ Black freed himself from the hand grip. Moony was unhappy and took off his sunglasses to look at Sirius in the eye.

‘Stop playing hard to get, I like you and you like me back! Stop being a pussy and admit it already!!’ 

‘W-what? I-I don’t fancy YOU! I bet you are just saying this because you are upset, and different…you are different now.’ 

‘Aren’t you different too Sirius? I thought this change could bring us together.’

‘So you thought I was going to jump to your bed just because you are a free ride? An easy slut? You are sick. If I’m different it’s because of you and your stupid whore attitude. James and Peter are no longer here because none of us what you around!’ 

Sirius wished he could hurt the other boy with his words, just to feel that there was still a trace of his friend behind that cold facade, but nothing seem to bother Moony. He had a bored expression, at least that was what he was showing and with his yellow eyes he scanned Black. 

‘So, you are telling me that I need to find another pack so you can go back being the marauders…Ok. I will find new friends Sirius, don’t worry.’ Moony turn to leave.

Sirius felt more hurt than he wanted to admit to himself. The fact that Moony wanted to give up on his friendship so easily. He did not want anything to do with that selfish cynical stupid werewolf. Not now that they fought all the time, and he used his innocent face to manipulate him, and used his firm ass to walk away…damn it! He shouldn’t be looking at his bottom now that he was in that mini turquoise swim trunk.


	7. The scent of animalistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony is lonely and finds Hagrid.

The scent of animalistic 

 

Moony walked into the Forbidden Forest hopping to find a werewolves pack that would take him now that he was friendless. He was longing for acceptance. But every step deeper into the darkness the idea seem more and more dangerous, he was naked except for the swim trunk, cold, and forgot his wand in the castle. He was defenseless and scared. A large figure stepped behind him, a heavy hand gripped his shoulder.

‘You shouldn’t be here on your own.’

‘Hagrid! You scared me.’

‘M’ sorry little one, the Forrest is very dangerous in your state this time of the month. I‘ll take you back to the castle.’

Hagrid was a large powerful man but he was very gentle and instantly covered the boy with his cloak. Moony followed him mostly in silence but finally asked.   
‘What did you mean when you said ‘in your state this time of the month’ why would I be worried about the lunar calendar?’ 

‘Errr…nothin’ I shouln’t ‘ave said that.’

‘You know what am I, don’t you Hagrid? Just the teachers were supposed to know about me.’ 

‘I found out miself, I love all kind of anim---.’ Stopped himself before saying something improper.

‘Animals, you were going to say animals. Werewolves are animals, wizards and humans we all are.’ The boy smiled sweetly. 

The large man relaxed, they began a chat about creatures in the forest. Moony was fascinated with Hagrid’s stories and accepted the invitation to his cabin. There was something in that man that the wolf found cozy, like talking to a huge teddy bear.

Hagrid showed him the Hippogriff nest he had been caring for. Then the man gave him raw meat, in his wild state he loved it and couldn’t eat that at the castle. He hadn’t felt that much understood in a long time. That man definitely knew how to take care of his creatures. 

‘Why weren’t you with your friends Black, Potter and Pettigrew? You are always together getting in trouble.’ Hagrid smiled warmly. 

‘The don’t…like me anymore.’ Moony answered showing the sadness that he tried very hard to hide. Then he put his head on the man’s lap like a lost puppy wanting a scratch on the ears. 

‘I see, give them some time to adjust to your changes. I bet they care a lot about you.’ Instead of scratching his ears he was petting his hair to comfort him. 

‘They won’t like again, I’m not good enough for them. Every time I try to please them they get angry at me I don’t know why. I don’t want a new pack but I’m alone.’ Said the teen getting more comfortable. ‘Hagrid...What do you think about werewolves, are we pretty?’

The big man began to felt more nervous with the topic. ‘Emmm…yes they are remarkable creatures, very…strong and have beautiful hair and eyes…’ Answered feeling hypnotized by the boy’s eyes, who got more comfy over the man’s crotch. 

‘Have you ever fucked one of your creatures?’ Moony had the talent to leave others speechless. 

‘I-I…n-no, I respect my creatures.’

‘But you would like to, don’t you? I can smell it in you Hagrid you want an adrenaline rush, feel the wildness of bestiality. You have need you need to mate.’ The boy slipped this hand into the man’s pants. ‘You want me I can sense it.’

Lupin took the huge acing member between his delicate fingers to make it grow and stiffen even more. The expression of the man’s face was pure pleasure, he had been easy to convince, and Moony always knew what they truly wanted. 

The penis was huge, red and thick, he tried to give him a good oral but the monster cock didn’t fit his sweet little mouth then with tenderness the boy licked base to top, like a puppy giving love to his owner. His pink tongue cleaned the pre cum in the penis head, while his hands worked the testicles until cum was spilled all over his face.   
Hagrid was so ashamed of himself, he let himself be seduced by a much younger boy and that wasn’t right. 

Moony reassured him pointing out that it had been all his idea, Hagrid haven’t even touched him. The half-gigant hadn’t been inappropriate. Moony promised to be away from the cabin if Hagrid was that uncomfortable. Moony had to go back to the castle before the prefect’s rounds. Moony felt terrible, he had made a new friend today and had ruined everything. He couldn’t understand why everybody were upset with him, he just followed his nature. He had given everyone what they truly wanted, why were they unsatisfied? He will require more practice if he wanted to learn to please his loved ones.


	8. The scent of forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony is the teachers' fuck toy.

The scent of forbidden

Sirius, James and Peter returned to their everyday duty to prank slytherins. They had charmed their shampoo to create endless bubbles, the more they tried to wash it away the more bubbles they would have…pretty innocent joke compared to some other parks in the past. When the slytherins showed to class covered still in soap bubbles the marauders laughed until their ribs hurt.

In fact that prank had been planned by Remus a month ago…Remus, they really missed him.   
Since that argument at the garden between Moony and Sirius the marauders were avoiding him. Moony didn’t found hard to make new friends, he was always in the company of someone. Sirius was also acting like his old self the playboy, but was more discrete when it came to kissing girls in public. He didn’t wanted to do the exact same thing he criticized Lupin for doing. 

During the week the marauders were almost invisible to the teachers, they were too busy giving the werewolf detentions in hope to make him behave better. Even during classes he interrupted to add a double meaning jokes. Apparently other students found funny his wonders about professor Flitwick’s wand size!   
Most of the professors seemed very tolerant (except McGonagall) they even ended his detentions earlier. It was that they felt bad for the boy knowing that he couldn’t help himself and he had been a good student until now. 

Moony didn’t mind detentions, not at all. In fact gave him opportunity to meet new boys and girls also know his professor more intimately…  
He loved to provide samples for professor Slughorn. After all werewolf sperm was very hard to get and they needed to take advantage (of him) of the situation. Thanks to Lupin’s generous contributions the potions master was going to develop powerful healing serums, it was a good cause, wasn’t it?

Every time the boy began to touch himself the old man tried to hide his lust. One of those day the teacher couldn’t resist the temptation to ask for oral sex to the boy. And just like that the secret encounters happened, the codename was detention.

Years ago Slughorn had fiercely opposed to have this kind of filthy creature posing as a student at Hogwarts, he finally had to agree and now he could see the benefits of that. And Moony didn’t minded that much pleasuring a filthy old pervert.

Of all professors the most enjoyable had been Professor Anderson, he really knew about werewolves, and exactly where they liked it. The professor against dark arts, was young handsome and very well built. Sometimes penetration did hut but Anderson helped him to relax. The man slid his finders inside Moony and showed him his most sensitive point. Having Anderson inside him made him moan like the bitch in heat he was. 

Even with his youth and beauty Anderson was no less pervert than Slughorn, they did took advantage of their position. Professors avoided the Lupin topic between them fearing they could reveal the secret meetings. 

Using a student as a sex toy was not only a taboo but also was illegal. Even if the boy had agreed to the act it was still marked as not consensual for being a minor. They overlooked suspicious activities out of shame and guilt. 

Moony got actually more liberty to misbehave, he earned those privileges sucking cocks. But one night all changed because Moony pissed Minerva McGonagall, the strictest teacher at Hogwarts. 

It was about midnight Mcgonagall needed to talk to Slughorn about Hogsmeade weekend which was coming in few days. Passing through the empty classrooms she heard some suspicions sounds, too much erotic to come from the ghosts in the castle. She recognized the sounds as moans. When she reached to the room where it was coming from she found the unthinkable. There was a semi naked girl on a desk, her breast bouncing with each thrust made by the boy on top of her. The copulation was not visible because it was hidden by the girl’s skirt. 

The young man lifted his head to face the professor and look at her with his deep yellow eyes. He kept the rhythm while he smiled. 

‘Separate in this instant!’ McGonagall furiously demanded. The girl was Cassandra, she quickly buttoned up her shirt and lifted her cloak, her face was burning in embarrassment. 

‘I shall talk to you in the morning young lady, now go to your dormitory.’ The girl left as fast as she could and she even forgot to pick up her panties.   
Lupin was not undressed he just got his manhood back into his pants and zipped them. 

‘And you mister Lupin...Why are you laughing?!’

‘Did you enjoyed the view Minerva? I think you watched us more than necessary. I tried to make the act look classier for you. You know, not too much flesh exposed.’ 

‘What kind of insinuations are those? You must show more respect young man!’

‘But I do respect you! And I really want to please you but I don’t know how to…you are VERY difficult to read. Are you frigid professor?’ The wolf approached dangerously close, and touched her breasts. 

SMACK

McGonagall slapped Lupin so had that he fell to the floor. She had never done such thing to a student. Magical punishments? Yes, but NEVER a physical harm. Hitting wasn’t the right way, even if it felt so right…  
Lupin looked up at her, speechless, he rubbed his cheek and finally said.

‘Yes, like that! Punish me professor I’ve been a naughty boy…’

Impossible this boy was crazed by lust, everything was about sex for him! McGonagall tuned form the boy and headed to the headmaster office, not running but walking very fast. She got there in few minutes and found Dumbledore. 

‘Minerva, tomorrow we shall discuss the Hogsmeade issues, you work too hard and I recommend you to rest.’ Said Dumbledore without looking at her. 

‘Albus I am here because of Lupin!’ finally Dumbledore got the distressed tone.


	9. The scent of purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf is naughty but Remus is pure.

The scent of purity

McGonagall was furious ‘This is not an harem, it is a school! If we can’t control his libido nor lock him up I demand strict and specific rules for him’   
Both professors discussed the matter and Dumbledore proposed a solution. ‘You are right Minerva, we can do this: during day he will assists lessons and go to the dining hall accompanied by a professor, we can’t leave it to the prefects.

After dinner he must return to a special room, enchanted to be locked and unlocked only by professors. This will prevent him from wandering at nights like it occurred today. There is just one week left until full moon and the end of this issue. We can only hope he won’t attempt to harm himself much while he is alone. ’   
McGonagall looked more relieved and talked about some other issues. She insisted that Lupin needed to be aware of the new rules that very night. 

‘I don’t want to discipline that rude brat again, so be clear with him.’ 

‘I will take the matter in my hands, worry no more Minerva.’

‘One more thing Albus…rules say that you must wear pants under the robes. No exceptions.’

‘How did you kn--? Yes Minerva.’

 

The headmaster found the werewolf at the common room in Gryffindor tower. He showed him the new bedroom and explained the procedure. He would be guarded by someone basically all day. Lupin’s belongings were quickly moved to the new place by house elves and the decoration was transfigured to match the Gryffindor distinctive colors. The wolf laid on bed while the headmaster explained about the bathroom and shower included in the room. 

‘You are very kind professor, the kindest actually. I wish there was a way to repay you…’ Said to the man smiling cheekily and caressing his body. 

‘Not at all Mister Lupin, there is no need. Good night.’ The powerful wizard was about to cross the door when he heard his name called very softly, like a whisper.

‘Albus…I…I am serious. I’m very grateful for everything you have done for me. I am at Hogwarts because of you.’

The headmaster looked at the boy and he was beautiful. His cheeks flushed with shyness unusual in his wolf mind, the yellow eyes not shinning with arrogance but submission.   
Lupin’s gratefulness was sincere. 

‘I know it must be a great burden to be in charge of Hogwarts, you must feel…alone…I want you to use me tonight.’ Said Moony spreading his legs for the older man. 

The old wizard didn’t responded. It was true he missed having company, other human being to be intimate with. Share his bead with another heartbeat. He had never lusted after his students but now the offer was very clear. He longed for love making and male company he always knew his orientation. 

‘We both know that I will not remember a thing when this is over. Please Albus...’

The headmaster flicked his wand to dim the lights, approached the bed and the boy he now desired.   
‘Silencio.’

 

The next morning Remus felt his ass sore. He could barely sit. Damn sleepwalking! He must have fell from the stairs or something. He was also tired and hungry. That day began very unusual way, he had been woken by the Potions master and he noticed he was no longer in his bedroom but in a different one. The professor explained some rules made just for him, to prevent him to wander asleep for sure. 

At the dining hall he sat on his own as far from human contact as possible, his friends seemed distant with him. Apparently they weren’t the only ones.

During transfiguration Remus felt the harsh treatment from McGonagall. Every time he asked about the lesson she dismissed him or answered in a peevish tone. During practice he had failed to transfigure a vase into a glass toad, he was exhausted and could barely focus. He yawned involuntarily. 

 

‘Lupin, if this lessons bore you that much then no longer bother to assist.’ Said McGonagall and even other students noticed the harshness. 

‘It won’t happen again professor, sorry.’ Answered Remus pretty embarrassed. 

 

When the class was dismissed Remus stayed in the classroom until everybody was out. He approached the desk hopping he could talk to his teacher.   
‘I am very busy Lupin and I only attend queries during class.’ McGonagall glared intimidating Remus who lowered his head. 

‘It’s just…well…I…I want to apologize. I know I have done poorly in transfiguration lately. These weeks have been rough for me, I’m very tired all the time and focusing is hard.’ The teacher’s glare continued during the explanation. ‘I know it sounds like an excuse, I should be more capable to overcome this problems instead of turning over mediocre essays. But I swear is not because of lack of interest, Hogwarts means everything to me and I’m beyond grateful that you let someone like me assist. I’m ashamed of wasting this opportunity I will try harder.’ 

The amber eyes finally tuned to watch the professor, her eyes had softened. McGonagall tried to suppress a smile, the poor boy had thought she was mad at him for turning over some essays with few grammar errors. He was definitely the complete opposite of the boy who had insulted her last night. 

‘Well, Lupin I appreciate you sincerity and understand your difficulties. You are dismissed.’ She said less severely and the added. ‘One more thing, I will extend the deadline of this month essays, you shall turn them over in two months. Is not a reward I expect great quality from you.’ 

‘Yes professor, thank you so much for your understanding.’ He excused himself with a warm smile. 

Professor McGonagall, the strictest teacher, was immune to Moony’s charm, but had a soft spot for innocent Remus. Who could have guessed?


	10. Sweet dreams Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets lucky with Lilly, Sirius worries about Remus.

Sweet dreams Moony

 

‘I don’t hate you Potter, I just get annoyed because you are so nosy when I’m talking to other guys. It’s frustrating you know?’ Said Lily Evans.

‘Evans…Lily, I’m just jealous of them.’ Replied Potter, being honest for the first time with the beautiful girl in front of him. 

‘Jealous? But…I…I thought that you were just teasing me.’ She replied very surprised. 

‘No Lily, I really like you. I love the way you defend others, and the way you are very kind and giving with everyone. You are a good person…unlike myself.’ James blushed and slightly turned his head to hide that. ‘And you have a nice pair of legs too.’ Added trying to gain some manliness. 

‘Potter emmm…James, I don’t know what to say I wasn’t expecting something like this.’ 

‘Would you go out with me? I promise not to do anything stupid like filling my pants with donuts to know much of them will fit, well at least that time I saw you smile.’ 

‘I’m not ready for a date James.’

‘Well, we can go to Hogsmeade. Remus, Peter and Sirius can come too, it doesn’t have to be a date. We can go to The Three Broomsticks or wherever you like.’

‘Like friends, alright. But don’t try your cheap tricks with me, got it?’

‘I promise, nothing you wouldn’t like Lily Evans.’

‘Okay then, see you tomorrow.’ 

James couldn’t believe his luck! He had been chasing (barely harassing) the red-haired for years and now she finally had accepted to go on a non-date with him. He was delighted! He had finally used the advice from Moony and learned what did Evans really wanted: honesty. He had been decent and didn’t pressured her, and it worked. Now he needed to bring his friends back together.

 

Remus was trying so hard to catch up with homework, once again had backlog. These days he felt like in his first year, always hiding in the library in solitude…  
His best friends were not talking to him and he didn’t know the exact reason. At last he had found friends and had ruined everything. It was strange, the marauders were not angry at him, they greeted him from the distance but didn’t approached. He didn’t dared to ask them what was going on. Maybe he had said something stupid during his sleepwalk or worst…

They finally got tired of hanging out with a disgusting monster. Dark creatures like him were the scum of society, they maybe were finally aware of the consequences of having a werewolf as a friend. The damage to their reputations if his secret got exposed. They all were pure blood wizards and he was nothing.

He felt stupid, never thought that someday they would see him as the burden he really was. He didn’t deserved friends, especially Sirius. For a long time he had denied his strong feelings for the other boy. He felt ashamed because Sirius would never love him back, he knew it. 

Sirius was all beauty and perfection. He had a boyish face with strong jaw but soft eyes and curved lips. His skin was soft and pale like a marble sculpture and made the perfect contrast with his inky black hair. Of course he had a bright smile too. ‘Stop Dreaming Remus he is not for someone like you.’ 

After long hours of hard work he finally got called by a teacher to join other students for dinner. He was on his way when the strength of his legs failed him and collapsed on the floor. Unable to stand up again he rested his back against the wall and hugged his legs close to his chest. 

 

Delicious chocolate pudding, everything was perfect for James that night. Tree marauders were together and in the morning he was planning to ask Moony to join them to the trip. Tomorrow they were going to Hogsmeade and wanted to go to sleep as soon as he finished the dinner. He would need Peter’s advice to choose in which trousers his arse would look better. 

Sirius was enjoying his puddings trying to forget that tomorrow he would need to be civil to that egotistical Moony, all for the sake of James Potter. Where was Lupin by the way? He loved chocolate, he should be devouring the pudding…but he wasn’t. He must have been in the dining hall even in a corner far from them…but he wasn’t. Sirius went out to look for Lupin.


	11. Beautiful fragile thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius get a sweet private moment.

Beautiful fragile thing

The professor who was supposed to accompany Moony was chatting happily with other students outside the hall but no Lupin was to be found. Then he saw a raggedy bundle next to the door (almost behind it) that the professor and other students didn’t noticed. He approached.

‘Rem? If you had a hat next to you maybe you would get more money.’ Said Black quite amused. 

‘I thought that my vagabond look was enough to get good tips.’ Both boys smiled.

‘Now, why are you really sitting there? Tonight we got chocolate pudding.’ Sirius pointed out.

‘Well…I can’t stand. I felt very tired suddenly.’ Replied wearily. 

‘Do you need to go to the hospital wing?’ Sirius put his hand on his friend’s forehead instinctively.

‘I don’t think Madame Pomfrey can help me this time. I just need to rest.’

‘Okay, I’ll take you to your new room. Grab my neck and I will lift your legs.’ 

‘No! Please, I don’t want to be a burden. I’ll just wait in here until I feel better.’ Responded Remus blushing. 

‘Bullshit. Rem you are very light…’ Black lifted him anyway. 

The closeness was good, both boys were a bit embarrassed but overall was nice to find each other again. Black approached the professor and had to hide his anger because that idiot didn’t noticed that Remus had fallen during his watch. Professors didn’t really care about the werewolf, not like he did. Black asked the professor to open the special room and let him stay some minutes until he was sure Remus was comfortable. 

‘Well Remus you can leave this room until tomorrow. I will ask for your dinner, no I better bring it myself.’ 

‘Sirius don’t, you have already helped me a lot. You got me here, you don’t have to…Sirius I know you are avoiding me. You don’t have to do anything for me.’ Remus gave him a sad smile. 

‘Listen we are friends, all right? WE are marauders and we help each other, things have been weird between us lately but you got me. Even if Peter and James suddenly decided to end their friendship with you, you got me.’

‘R-really Sirius?’ Asked Remus shyly. 

‘Sirius Orion Black swears to stand by your side until you decide otherwise.’

‘Then, Remus John Lupin swears to stand by your side until you decide otherwise.’

Both boys laughed at their almost wedding-like vows. 

‘Rem tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade, if you rest well tonight we all want you to join us, we miss you.’

Without warning Sirius felt the lips of the golden haired boy on his. The surprise didn’t last long and actually could enjoy the most perfect warm kiss he had ever experienced. He loved the sweet aroma of his friend, the softness of his hair and those beautiful…yellow eyes!! 

‘Oh Siri, you won’t regrets this! I’m so excited, let me sleep right now so I can be strong and fresh tomorrow.’ The wolf smiled brightly. 

‘M-Moony…’ The wolf easily carried Sirius out of the room and closed the door. ‘Moony nobody invited YOU!’ 

Moony was no longer listening to him outside the room. Sirius could only hope that Remus could regain control of his body by morning.

Sirius went back to his room, James and Peter were already asleep. He stripped to boxers and laid on bed. He felt a knot in the throat, he couldn’t stand watching Remus so weak and tired he felt powerless. And now that kiss…He wasn’t sure anymore that Moony was only playing with him. He needed to know more about the wolf’s behavior.  
He casted Lumos and opened a book he had borrowed from the restricted section. This one seemed more interesting and better documented. Mating chapters did helped him to understand better his werewolf friend. 

Sirius found some interesting facts. Like different types of werewolves and their different role in the pack. Alphas were males for the most part, the leaders, they dominate, are demanding and possessive. Don’t like to be challenged by other pack members and they tend to abuse their power. They can also be violent towards the most vulnerable members to keep them submissive. In the best cases the alphas are protective, loyal and devoted to their pack. 

The gammas and omegas are the most common werewolf types. They are followers and are responsible of different tasks, are not particularly violent but can hunt and get resources for the pack. The betas have a very specific task which is to breed, they are the mates of the alpha and must please them. In their human form they tend to be kind, generous, sensitive and considerate towards others. And have a profound respect to authority. They tend to be the focus of the abuse by the alphas that take them as sex toys.  
Even if Moony was racy and cynical it was pretty obvious he was a beta, who’s only goal was to please his partners. That was the reason he was so good at telling what people wanted and satisfy their desires, it was his nature. Sirius was very worried about the things the book said, Remus was too vulnerable in his state, he could encounter some abuser even if his wolf form was physically strong his nature was to obey. 

The idea of someone forcing the werewolf to have sex was horrifying. Even small mistreatment was not okay with him. Sirius hugged his pillow very hard like it was the body of his friend. He felt the need to protect Remus, he made a big mistake in leaving him alone and allow others take advantage of him and to touch him like he was worthless object. Not anymore…


	12. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone get a first date but something is not quite right.

Territory  
Yes, there!! Sirius fuck me harder…ah…ahhhhhh. It hurts so good. Make me cum!!!!   
Sirius Black woke up sticky and hot. The pulsing sensation between his legs was disappearing. He was supposed to feel pleased after that vivid enjoyable wet dream but now he was just feeling guilty…He had dreamt about one of his best friends that was hard to admit. All of this because of that kiss. 

‘Stop playing hard to get, I like you and you like me back! Stop being a pussy and admit it already.’

Moony had told him that days ago and he was right, he had been right all this time but Black had been too stubborn to accept it. Black always had a soft spot for the werewolf and little by little it became a tender feeling beyond friendship. 

He had been trying to disguise that attraction with admiration but now it was clear. There was something very attractive about his friend, not only his slender elegant figure, soft light hair or kind eyes, it was his beautiful heart. Black could almost say that he lov…

‘Padfoot! Finish your morning wank already and get dressed!!’ yelled Potter impatiently. 

‘Sorry Prongsy I thing need two more rounds. I’m horny as fuck.’ Sirius responded amused. 

‘Hurry up, I can’t wait to be at Hogsmeade with Lily. Peter and Moony are downstairs we need you now. ’ 

‘By the way, what are WE going get from this deal? After all Peter, Moony and Sirius are helping selfish stupid James Potter to get his lady.’ 

‘You son of a b---! Alright! If you can’t help a friend in need I can give you these photos as a payment.’ 

‘Why would I want a photo of you ugly face?!’ Sirius rolled his eyes. 

‘I’m not ugly! These are original James Potter portraits, signed by me. Girls actually pay 12 sickles for these.’ James responded proudly to an unimpressed Sirius. ‘Okay, what about these? Moony barely naked.’ 

‘Let me see that!!’ Moony was in their dorm taking a nap in boxers looking as sexy as adorable. Sirius face went red. 

‘I knew you would make that pervert face!’ 

‘YOU are the pervert! Don’t you ever take pictures like this without his consent!’ Sirius confiscated all the criminal material and locked them in his trunk, it would be a waste to throw them away wouldn’t it?

‘So… If Moony is coming too that means that you also have a date.’ James smiled cheekily and Sirius glared at him. ‘You are too obvious Sirius, but this time you have competition make sure you don’t screw your chance.’

 

Hogsmeade was as noisy as always. Thanks to the unusual hot climate because of the twin suns the visitors were outdoors enjoying themselves. James, Peter and Lily walked slightly faster than Sirius and Moony. Moony insisted in stopping to watch every single thing he found interesting, Sirius wasn’t complaining he actually found that curiosity endearing. 

Moony was being clingy and loved the friction, but that was not all, he often rested his nose very close to the other boy’s neck like he was trying to smell the blood inside his veins. The pulsing jugular was like an open book that only a werewolf could read, the pure animalistic nature of the adrenaline and pheromones. 

Black felt his trousers become quite uncomfortable as he got arroused, his crotch needed attention. But he had to behave this wasn’t the right time they all were having a great time. On the evening the marauders and Lily went to The Three Broomsticks for drinks. Sirius used that opportunity to get out of the place to find some stuff for Moony.  
He knew his friend wasn’t well, even if Moony was feeling cheerful he knew that his body was worn out. Black found a health and fitness shop with all kinds of nutritive potions, vitamin cookies and chocolate with whatever crap that made them more nourishing. He bought all what he could carry in his bag and got back to the Boomsticks. 

 

Woah! What? James was kissing Lilly. ‘Well done mete!’ James had made a real effort to show her that he was not an arrogant asshole, just a little bit, but even with that he was a realy nice guy. Both were now alone on the table. Where was Moony?

Black scanned the place and finally found him next to the bar but had company. The man was very big, bald, bearded and with huge tattooed muscles, he had his big hands around Moony’s narrow waist. Both had their eyes closed it was very weird, like they were in some sort of trance of sniffing and rubbing. Black approached the bar. 

‘Hey old man, keep your hands for yourself.’ 

Both of them ignored Sirius, like he wasn’t even there. He tried to take Moony’s hand and get him out, something was very wrong...


	13. The scent of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big bad alpha wants to fuck a sweet little beta.

The scent of fear

 

Moony and the unknown man were in a trance rubbing and sniffing with their eyes closed. Sirius insisted in getting his friend out.   
‘Come on Moony…’

Moony kept embracing the man but opened his eyes very slowly and smiled. ‘Siri…’ 

The smaller boy’s smile dropped he seemed confused, he looked at Sirius then at the big man like he was deciding something. The man held Moony more firmly. 

‘Go find your own beta fucking kid.’ Said the man dangerously.

Beta? Sirius faced the man whose eyes were open now. Yellow menacing eyes. Oh no…a grown werewolf an ALPHA!   
They were in danger. 

‘Moony come with me please.’ 

‘But Siri! Okay.’ The little werewolf smiled and freed himself from the other man. It was good that Moony was very strong. 

‘I SAD NO!’ yelled the man trying to regain control ever the boy, they struggled. ‘YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY BETA!’

‘I want to go with Sirius he is the nicest Alpha, I want to be his not yours. You are ugly and I hate you! ’ 

Insulting a grown werewolf was never a good idea. ‘Moony stop right now!’

The bad news were that Moony did obeyed, he stopped and ended the struggle. He went back to Remus Lupin who didn’t have a freaking idea of what was going on! He just knew that a huge man was graving him by the neck. Sirius and other guests pointed their wands.  
The powerful left arm of the man was crushing the thin neck of the Hogwarts student and with the right hand he was using Lupins’ own wand to threaten him. Fear was on the air this was a hostage situation one wrong move and the kid could end up dead. All went silent. 

‘Drop them or I’ll drill his fucking throat!!’ The man demanded and the wizards lowered their wands waiting for a chance to intervene. ‘Now get out of the way and no funny business behind my back. I have very good hearing in case someone is following us.’ Remus tried to fight back but his strength was not enough. 

‘Wait!’ Said Sirius before the man moved to leave the place. ‘Take me instead!’

‘Sirius don’t’ Heard Remus say in a choky voice. The Alpha looked at the black haired boy with undeniable lust, he even licked his lips. His erection pressed against the teen in his grip. 

‘You seem like a nice piece of ass but not every time I find a prey like this one. Now move, so I can go and fuck this bitch.’ He said obscenely while he licked the boy’s neck, whose amber eyes were filled with terror. 

‘I SAID MOVE!!’ 

But Sirius didn’t moved despite the menace and the furious yellow eyes. He stood his ground there was no way he would let that disgusting pervert take Remus. There was no doubt that he wanted to rape him. The alpha male pointed the wand at Sirius it was sparkling in deadly green light. All gasped Merlin help us! 

CRASH!!!

The huge man fell to the floor unconscious showered in crystal dust. 

Peter!! You are a damn fucking hero!!! Yelled James. 

Sirius got Remus from the unresponsive body and held him tight close to his chest not even knowing for sure what had happened seconds ago. What the hell happened?  
While everybody were looking at the alpha Peter transformed into a rat, very discretely. The animagus ran to the bar and he was sure the werewolf noticed his presence because of his sensitive hearing but he had thought he was just a harmless little mouse. The chubby boy quickly changed back and smashed one of the huge crystal jars they had as an ornament on the bald man. 

Now that the kid was no longer hostage some of the costumers held the man until the aurors arrived to arrest him. Remus and Sirius were on the floor holding each other in shock, they didn’t wanted to let each other go. They were questioned by the aurors who wanted to know if they got hurt and details about the incident.

They didn’t mentioned anything about lycanthropy they said that the man tried to get money from them, they resisted and then went violent. The aurors believed them.   
It was Peter who got all the glory and attention back to the school, girls were throwing themselves at him and he certainly deserved to be the hero of the night. Black and Lupin walked holding hands they were not being sweet they were still in fear of the separation. 

‘You were very brave back there Sirius, but he could have killed you…I…can’t even imagine you getting hurt because of me.’

‘What did you expected me to do? Let him kidnap you? We both know he was going to rape you. What if he had disappeared with you as soon as he was out of the Broomsticks? If he had forced you to…to be his? I sorry Remus but I had to do it.’ 

‘But Sirius…’

‘No but this time Remus, I will never let anyone to touch you without your consent. I like…love you. I love you Remus.’ Said Sirius blushing slightly and caressing the other boy’s cheek. ‘And I almost lost you before even having you.’ 

‘I love you too. Since last year.’ They kissed passionately until they were breathless. 

‘I need to go back to my room Sirius. Sorry for interrupting the moment.’

‘I will go with you, you could fall like yesterday.’

‘Thank you.’


	14. The scent of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big bad alpha wants to fuck a sweet little beta.

The scent of fear

 

Moony and the unknown man were in a trance rubbing and sniffing with their eyes closed. Sirius insisted in getting his friend out.   
‘Come on Moony…’

Moony kept embracing the man but opened his eyes very slowly and smiled. ‘Siri…’ 

The smaller boy’s smile dropped he seemed confused, he looked at Sirius then at the big man like he was deciding something. The man held Moony more firmly. 

‘Go find your own beta fucking kid.’ Said the man dangerously.

Beta? Sirius faced the man whose eyes were open now. Yellow menacing eyes. Oh no…a grown werewolf an ALPHA!   
They were in danger. 

‘Moony come with me please.’ 

‘But Siri! Okay.’ The little werewolf smiled and freed himself from the other man. It was good that Moony was very strong. 

‘I SAD NO!’ yelled the man trying to regain control ever the boy, they struggled. ‘YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY BETA!’

‘I want to go with Sirius he is the nicest Alpha, I want to be his not yours. You are ugly and I hate you! ’ 

Insulting a grown werewolf was never a good idea. ‘Moony stop right now!’

The bad news were that Moony did obeyed, he stopped and ended the struggle. He went back to Remus Lupin who didn’t have a freaking idea of what was going on! He just knew that a huge man was graving him by the neck. Sirius and other guests pointed their wands.  
The powerful left arm of the man was crushing the thin neck of the Hogwarts student and with the right hand he was using Lupins’ own wand to threaten him. Fear was on the air this was a hostage situation one wrong move and the kid could end up dead. All went silent. 

‘Drop them or I’ll drill his fucking throat!!’ The man demanded and the wizards lowered their wands waiting for a chance to intervene. ‘Now get out of the way and no funny business behind my back. I have very good hearing in case someone is following us.’ Remus tried to fight back but his strength was not enough. 

‘Wait!’ Said Sirius before the man moved to leave the place. ‘Take me instead!’

‘Sirius don’t’ Heard Remus say in a choky voice. The Alpha looked at the black haired boy with undeniable lust, he even licked his lips. His erection pressed against the teen in his grip. 

‘You seem like a nice piece of ass but not every time I find a prey like this one. Now move, so I can go and fuck this bitch.’ He said obscenely while he licked the boy’s neck, whose amber eyes were filled with terror. 

‘I SAID MOVE!!’ 

But Sirius didn’t moved despite the menace and the furious yellow eyes. He stood his ground there was no way he would let that disgusting pervert take Remus. There was no doubt that he wanted to rape him. The alpha male pointed the wand at Sirius it was sparkling in deadly green light. All gasped Merlin help us! 

CRASH!!!

The huge man fell to the floor unconscious showered in crystal dust. 

Peter!! You are a damn fucking hero!!! Yelled James. 

Sirius got Remus from the unresponsive body and held him tight close to his chest not even knowing for sure what had happened seconds ago. What the hell happened?  
While everybody were looking at the alpha Peter transformed into a rat, very discretely. The animagus ran to the bar and he was sure the werewolf noticed his presence because of his sensitive hearing but he had thought he was just a harmless little mouse. The chubby boy quickly changed back and smashed one of the huge crystal jars they had as an ornament on the bald man. 

Now that the kid was no longer hostage some of the costumers held the man until the aurors arrived to arrest him. Remus and Sirius were on the floor holding each other in shock, they didn’t wanted to let each other go. They were questioned by the aurors who wanted to know if they got hurt and details about the incident.

They didn’t mentioned anything about lycanthropy they said that the man tried to get money from them, they resisted and then went violent. The aurors believed them.   
It was Peter who got all the glory and attention back to the school, girls were throwing themselves at him and he certainly deserved to be the hero of the night. Black and Lupin walked holding hands they were not being sweet they were still in fear of the separation. 

‘You were very brave back there Sirius, but he could have killed you…I…can’t even imagine you getting hurt because of me.’

‘What did you expected me to do? Let him kidnap you? We both know what he wanted. What if he had disappeared with you as soon as he was out of the Broomsticks? If he had forced you to…to be his? I sorry Remus but I had to do it.’ 

‘But Sirius…’

‘No but this time Remus, I will never let anyone to touch you without your consent. I like…love you. I love you Remus.’ Said Sirius blushing slightly and caressing the other boy’s cheek. ‘And I almost lost you before even having you.’ 

‘I love you too. Since last year.’ They kissed passionately until they were breathless. 

‘I need to go back to my room Sirius. Sorry for interrupting the moment.’

‘I will go with you, you could fall like yesterday.’

‘Thank you.’


	15. Sexily shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, shy Remus masturbates.

Sexily shy

McGonagall was in charge that night to lock Remus of course she knew about the horrific incident with the male alpha some hours ago. Black asked for permission to visit Remus in his new room to take care of him, he seemed very concerned. The young man showed a new responsible attitude, he knew about the lycanthropy and proved to be very well documented about the course. He deeply cared about his friend and begged as never before, Minerva accepted and warned Sirius about the rules and severe punishments if he let him out late at night. 

Sirius entered the room and helped Remus to dress in his oversized striped pajamas, he looked adorable. Sirius kissed him good night, but soon it became a proper snog. Their hands caressing their backs and even lower. Without planning both bodies were creating the friction to turn them on. 

‘I’m so Sorry Sirius. I didn’t meant to take advantage. I need to sleep, is that alright?’

‘Of course! I don’t want you to feel pressured. I love you so much.’

‘I love you too. Good night.’

‘See you tomorrow dear.’

 

They didn’t risked to kiss again so they just smiled at each other. Sirius left the room.  
Remus released the breath he was holding, the day had been too intense, he had too many thoughts. But all the craziness had worth the kiss from his Sirius, he loved him back. The beautiful aristocrat, the rebel and talented Sirius Black loved him back!   
The joy soon disappeared when he thought that he wasn’t good enough to fill Black’s expectations, he didn’t have a sex appeal and he was all scarred and ugly.

 

Remus knew that Sirius didn’t slept with half of the girls that had claimed to be his partners, but he knew that he was more experienced than himself. Sirius was an expert in seduction, he made him shiver every time he whispered in his ear during classes, every time he rested his hands in his tights while teaching him to ride his broom. Ride his broom, that was all Remus wanted right now ride Sirius. He wanted to please him and touch him and…

Remus felt his excitement overwhelm him, this thoughts had made him very horny. Unlike other teenagers he didn’t wanted to masturbate, he hated to lose control over his body and feel the adrenaline and instinct unleash just like the times when he transformed. He preferred the cold showers to get himself together but now he wanted to touch himself.  
Remus took of his pants very shyly even if he was alone in his room. He caressed his belly slowly and doubtfully. His fingers descended to his cock and began to stroke, it hurt a little until it had enough pre cum to slide easily. He tried to stay calmed but the pleasure was overwhelming and began breath faster and faster as he imagined having Sirius on top fucking him wildly. 

‘AH…AH...YES!! More Sirius. Sirius…!! Sirius???’ 

‘I’M SORRY!! I’M SORRY REM!! I didn’t meant to interrupt!!’ The real life Sirius was in front of the very flustered werewolf. 

‘I didn’t knocked the door because I heard you call my name when I was outside I thought that your sensed me or something. I’m sorry.’

‘Sirus this…could be less humiliating if you stopped staring at my crotch.’ 

‘I wasn’t staring!’ Black turned around (he was totally staring) and left the bag he was caring on the floor. ‘James got my bag from the Three Broomsticks. I bought you lots of healthy shit, I want you to eat something before sleeping!’ 

‘Thank you Sirius I promise I will…’ Remus bit his lip and tried not to die out of embarrassment he knew that Sirius was fighting his urge to laugh. 

‘Alright Remus, next time I will knock the door…if it makes you feel better I will wank tonight thinking of you.’


	16. The other one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finally finds out about his whorish behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Emerald Silverton, my new Beta. Let me tell you all that her corrections and descriptions made this story even more sexy and funny :D!

The other one

Few days were left until the full moon and the end of the madness. Sirius was following Remus everywhere like a good guardian dog. He also helped him with his homework and was reminding him to eating three times a day. Even hyperactive Moony was looking pale and tired. 

Talking about Moony, his promiscuous behavior drastically changed, even if the wolfy still got flirty with some of his mates at lest he wasn’t encouraging encounters. Of course Sirius got to chase away some guys that wanted to be overly friendly. Caring for Moony was difficult enough without the constant sex favors he was always offering, Black found himself more and more in need of the calming effects of cold showers.

This time Lupin woke up being Remus and Sirius was naïve enough to think that he was going to have a nice quiet day. Their second class of the day had just finished and were walking back to Remus' room when someone called Remus out loud. 

"Hey sexy!" Cassandra was smiling at Remus.

"Hey…" Responded Remus quite shocked that the most popular girl was talking to him and not to Sirius. Or was she confusing him with someone else?  
"You didn’t came to my room as promised," She added. 

"Look Cassy, Remus and I are busy, so fuck off," Interrupted Sirius with a warning scowl.

"It’s none of your business Black. Oh…are you two together or something?" She laughed with a smirk, "Right Lupin when you get bored of Black you can come to play with me anytime She stole a kiss from the shocked boy before Black took his hand and lead him to portrait as fast as he could.

Sirius avoided the topic of Cassandra's flirtatious behavior so blatantly that it only made it more obvious that they needed to talk about the Remus sleepwalking problem.

"Look Rem!!! A ghost!!! Isn’t that scary? Well, no they are actually funny. They are like translucent, how do they do that? Isn’t that funny? Well they are dead which isn’t funny but…but…is funny still, isn’t it? Rem?" Sirius rambled, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he looked anywhere but the pouting blond. 

"Shut up Sirius, you are getting on my nerves. Lock the door. From the inside Black! We need to talk," Remus ordered in a unnervingly quiet voice.   
"Right… The other day I watched this movie wit--," Sirius started.

"Sirius please…" Remus interrupted, massaging his temples and the growing migraine. 

"Look at the clock I need to go to--," The dark hair boy started towards the door.

"Sirius just tell me why random people are kissing me like they know me. What have I been doing this time? I thought I had been sleeping a lot lately but now…Just tell me what is exactly going on. Please Sirius," Remus begged in a weary voice.

‘Rem I really don’t think you need to know.’ Replied Sirius but by the way Remus was looking at him made it clear he had to tell him.

"Okay the truth," Black inhaled deeply and began to talk as fast as he could hoping that Remus wouldn’t catch up all the story. 

"Tree weeks ago, while you thought you were sleeping, the wolf took control over your mind and body. You became the hottest sex toy at Hogwarts. You have been fucking every person that has asked for a one night stand, or one day...doesn't seem to matter. It can’t be called prostitution because you actually worked for free. You walked around semi naked and you told everyone that the scars were from a car accident, they did believed you so it’s alright!! Your mouth has been full of obscenities that you have heard from me and James over the years. What else…? Yeah, professors gave you this room to keep you from shagging every single…"  
Lupin’s drained face made him stop. 

"But don’t worry! All the teachers support you they don’t think it was your fault at all, we all want you to get better," Sirius brushed off the boy's concern with a hopeful grin. 

"Ahccmkmmmm," Remus spluttered.

"That is not a real word Remmy," Sirius said, his grin fading fast.

"Jndagsk…ssa…oh," The poor boy was not only speechless, he was about to have nervous breakdown. Shaking his beautiful head to his sexy toes he let himself fall over the mattress in fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest. 

"Do you want water or something? Rem?" 

"I’m…I’m…f-fine Sirius. Is just that… I wasn’t expecting that at all, as far as I knew I was a virgin and I had just kissed twice…Now you are telling me that ALL the school was involved…I’m more used than the Sorting Hat!!!" Remus wailed.

"Don’t cry love, that’s why we didn’t want you to know. If it makes you feel better that stupid Sorting Hat hadn’t sucked Dumble…Wait!! That didn’t came as I intended. Sorry I shouldn’t be saying came or cum or something like that…I’m nervous I’m sorry," Sirirus sighed as he flopped down to sit beside the trembling werewolf. 

"I know I’m being too sensitive Sirius, but I always imagined losing my virginity to someone special…at least been able to remember it! Do you know with who I got laid?" Remus sniffed.

"Laid? No, but I do know with whom you had standing sex. Oh! You were not talking about the position? I really don’t know who was first or how many," Responded Black feeling incompetent at calming the situation. 

"Did I hurt someone? Was the wolf aggressive?" 

"No love, you would never harm a fly. Didn’t force anybody and even wore condoms," Sirius held his precious werewolf, "I will be by your side and would not let the other you to keep that madness," Black could feel the other boy shivering slightly.

Remus had always been very cautious with his secrets, especially with his lycanthropy. He was very frightened about others finding out about his curse so he avoided to show any skin from his chest and wrists and now he had been exposed, literally and emotionally. He was now a pervert in the eyes of the teachers, he felt humiliated and frightened.

"I KNOW NOW!" Sirius cried in jubilation. 

"You know who I shagged?" Remus muttered, peeking his head up to look at the dark haired boy.

"No! I KNOW what can make you feel better. As I said, you showed them your scars and they thought you looked sexy. You have always felt ugly because of them but I can tell you that they don’t make you any less beautiful. It is true! You can turn on whoever you want you have always been hot. And I am crazy about you," Sirius said, reaching one hand up to brush a stray lock of sandy coloured hair from Remus' amber eyes.

"I-I guess that’s good, really good actually," Remus smiled shyly, looking up through his eyelashes.

"You just needed more confidence, you have always been drop dead gorgeous," Sirius smiled endearingly, resting his forehead against the top of Remus' hair, closing his eyes.

"Even with that you wouldn’t fuck me," The bitter voice of the boy beneath him made his eyes snap open.

"What?"  
 


	17. The scent of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony is a needy bitch that want to be fucked but Sirius shows him what real love is.

The scent of love

"Even with that YOU WOUDN’T FUCK ME," Said the yellow eyed boy. 

"Right…Hi Moony," Sirius unfurled his body quickly and stood from the bed and could feel the cold glare of the other boy on his back. 

"I have told you that we need to wait the right time before we are…intimate. YOU do remember everything but Remus doesn’t, is not fair. I will come back in a couple of hours to bring you supper, I want you to rest while I’m gone," Sirius said carefully.

"You don’t love me like you love him…" The yellow eyes glared out at him shining with hurt.

"Him?" 

"The other me…you avoid me. You don’t hold me or kiss me, and never give me what I want," The wolf whined.

"What you want and what you need are two different things," Sirius said softly, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "I love you,"

"No, you don’t," Moony snapped as Sirius left.

As promised Sirius checked every meal with Madame Pomfrey, he wanted them to be as nutritious as possible. Lupin needed extra strength, his werewolf metabolism was working too fast. Weakness made it impossible for the werewolf to keep attending classes by the middle of the week. Sirius was playing hooky to take care of his darling, he couldn’t trust the teachers, he had seen some subtle things, intentions that he couldn’t prove but he knew what some of them had in their dirty minds. 

When Sirius entered the room the evening before the transformation Moony was on bed in some sort of erotic dream. His hands were caressing the exposed flesh of his abdomen as his body twisted and rubbed against the sheets, his golden hair was sticking to his beautiful face, his mouth hanging open in a moan. He was not sleeping, soon Sirius realized that he was conscious and looking at him. 

"Paddy I’m in heat, please take…take me…breed…ah, please. Touch me," He moaned, a hand sliding from his exposed stomach to dip below the waist band of his pajama shorts to deal with his tenting issue.

"No, Moony that is not good for you at this time," Sirius said firmly, unable to stop his eyes roaming.

"How can you say that? I want it! I want sex right now," His yellow eyes flashed with a heated rage.

"Is not healthy Moons," He felt so hypocritical playing the saint while all he really wanted was to fuck Moony until the mattress got shredded to pieces.

"I don’t understand!! I can smell pre cum in your crotch Sirius and you still reject me!!" The wolf snarled.

"You can smell that?" Sirius said incredulously.

"Betas can smell when someone is aroused. Not only that, we can smell what turn others on. What they deeply desire… submission, power, honesty, wildness, they all have a scent. That is how we know what to do to satisfy our partners. But you…I don’t understand you!! You are confusing!! You always smell aroused around me but you keep refusing me. Why don’t you take me if you want me that much??" Yelled Moony feeling despair. 

Sirius remained silent as the wolf began to cry, he was trying to wipe his tears away but they kept rolling down his cheeks endlessly. 

"I slept with all those people hoping that I could learn to read better their desires. So I could read you better, and maybe you would accept me. I just wanted you show you that I could be sexy and desirable and worthy of you. But I was never good enough!! You don’t want to touch me," Moony cried hopelessly.

Sirus wasn’t expecting that heartbreaking confession, he never really wanted to hurt him. Moony had gotten wounded by his words all those times, all he wanted was the acceptance from his alpha.   
"Why not Sirus?" Moony was now scratching and pinching his face, Sirius jolted forward and held his hand as hard as he could to stop him from harming himself. 

"Because I love you," Sirius said, voice sad.

Yellow eyes full of anger and gray eyes full of concern stared at each other.

"I will not take advantage of you or use you like the others did. You are worth the wait," Sirius explained. The wolf was biting Sirius’ fingers trying to loosen the grip but he held their hands in place. 

"That is what I don’t understand! I love you and I give you permission to do as you please with my body, you are not taking advantage," Moony growled, leaning his face up to the boy keeping him prone. 

"Sex is hurting your body! You have been weakened this month because you stopped eating and sleeping because you are sex obsessed. I know that you have hurt your privates because you had too much, don’t you have chafing and bruising? Moony I want you to listen to me. When you love someone your lover’s safety is more important than your own pleasure, and I love you more than anyone. I want you to get better before we do everything we have in mind. Because trust me I DO want to touch you so badly," Sirius winked at the sobbing releasing his wrists when he relaxed back, "Want to listen to a song darling?" Sirius took a guitar he had bought days ago, he played softly until Moony got quiet and rested his head over his lap.

"Scent of love," Whispered the werewolf, half dozing. 

"What?" Sirius said, pausing his playing. 

"It's what I smell in you. None of them smelled like you do," Moony yawned.

"Now you believe that I love you," Sirius said softly. 

"I am scared Siri…the other me didn’t wanted to tell you but we may not survive the transformation. Maybe this is our last time together because the moon is too strong this time," Moony said, turning his big yellow eyes to his lover's own dark ones.

"Moony stop, please…That won’t happen you are the strongest person I have ever met. You survived the first time when you were almost a toddler, the moon has never been stronger than you," Sirius said, unsure as to who he was trying to convince.

"This time Prongs, Padfoot and Wormatil can’t be with me…the professors will be outside the shack. I don’t think I can make it without your help," The wolf said with honest fear hanging from every word.

"Moony, tell the other you that he shouldn’t be afraid because YOU are going to help him. You are my badass wolf and you will always survive," Black petted the golden curls hidings his own tears fearing that something very wrong could happen that night. 

Moony got sleepy but McGonagall arrived with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Anderson. James and Peter were also outside to wish good luck to their friend before he went to the Shrieking Shack. Then the marauders were sent to their dorm by the prefect Prewett. They would simply have to to wait until morning to see if their Remus would come home.

 


	18. Remus Moony Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius takes Remus' virginity.

Remus Moony Lupin

Sirius jumped out of the bed as soon as morning started, he woke up his friends who dressed like a quick change artist and ran through the door like a hundred meter sprinter. 

"Oh no! Potter you and your friends are not pranking anymore this week, we have already lost fifty house points because you lot," The drawling sound of the snooty prefect called. 

"Fuck off Prewett! We are going to the hospital wing," Potter responded trying to make the prefect move out of the way. 

"Yeah, like any of you were even looking sick," Responded the Gryffindor prefect, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew! Stop fooling around and go to the hospital wing," Ordered McGonagall standing behind the prefect in the door of the portrait. 

"But professor!" The prefect cried flabbergasted.

"Prewett, you have other duties this morning movem" The transfiguration teached said narrowing her eyes and glaring over the top of her glasses. The marauders were very grateful at their professor’s intervention and scurried away. 

The arrived soon to the hospital wing panting. Madame Pomfrey didn’t liked too many visits to her hospital but she knew that Lupin needed emotional support as well as her medical healing.   
They approached the bed, Remus was a mess of wounds and bandages. But even with that he looked peaceful and even smiled a little.

"The wolf went crazy and tried to break the door at the Shack, but the professors shielded it," Remus said quietly, motioning gingerly to his battered body.

"Wow! So…are you back, I mean for real?" Pettigrew asked hopefully.

"Yes," Lupin answered very sure.

"That’s awesome! So…I won’t get my trio?" James hung his head in disappointment.

"Maybe Jamesy, but first you have to pay me with lots of chocolate." Remus joked with a grin.

"Hey! No trios, you are mine," Sirius jumped in before turning to his werewolf, "By the way I didn’t have the opportunity to ask you to be my boyfriend, I mean officially. Rem I want to take care of you, restore your virginity and then take it as soon as possible," An ooh sounded from James and Peter as they waggled their eyebrows at each other.

"Stop embarrassing me Sirius! But…I do, I will like that," Remus said, a noticable hint of pink rising on his cheeks.

"Now rest sweetheart," Sirius said, stroking his hair back from his forehead so he could lean down and press a gentle kiss to it.

"Thanks for everything guys. You mean the world to me," Remus murmured as he fell asleep. 

\------

Months later Remus looked healthy and radiant, he managed to catch up with the classes and essays; he was once again a decent responsible student. Luckily Hogwarts got a real transferred male student, most guys and girls forgot soon about Lupin. Everything went back to normal. 

"Where are we going Sirius?" Remus asked oy dragging him along by the hand.

"To our room," Came the reply.

"Then why do I have to wear a blindfold," Whined the werewolf. 

"Stop asking! I wanted this to be a surprise," Came a whispered chuckle as Sirius took the bandage around his boyfriend’s eyes to reveal their room full of candles and his bed full of rose petals. "Peter and James are not coming back this night. Remus would you like to lose your virginity with me?" 

"You know that I’m no longer a v---,"

"Yes you are," Interrupted Sirius, "You can’t remember then you are a virgin,"

"I would like that. I mean you and me for the first time," Remus said, his bottom lip between his teeth in a way that had Sirius wishing it were his teeth that bottom lip was between. Both rested on the bed for a while just hugging. Then began to kiss while their hands explored their silhouettes over the clothing. Sirius rubbed the werewolf’s thighs and then his crotch to build tension. 

"You are so hot Remus," Sirius groaned into his ear.

"Sirius I…don’t know what to do," Remus stuttered breathlessly.

"Just enjoy it and let me teach you," Said Black while placing soft bites on his boyfriend’s neck and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it casually to one side. With steady fingers he trailed patterns along the werewolf's scarred stomach before teasing the elastic of his underwear. Clothes flew off at an erratic pace, both needing to see, needing to touch, more of the other. Gloriously naked they lay on their sides face to face, chests heaving as they panted, their cocks erect and straining for pleasure. Sirius got out a small bottle that had been tucked beneath his pillow. 

"What is that Sirius?" Remus said, managing to stop oggling the boy in front of him long enough to glance to what his lover was holding, vaguely noticing the 'strawberry flavour' lable.

"Lubricant, it’s yours actually," Sirius said with a smirk, squirting a liberal amount onto his right hand.

"Oh…ah…" Remus moaned as Sirius began rubbing both dicks at the same time to coat them in the cold slippery substance. Once satisfied he descended and licked the tip of the other boy’s cock making it redden, his eyes fixed on the amber ones of his golden haired lover. This move made the boy gasp. Sirius was now swallowing the full manhood, in and out each time giving his partner immense pleasure. 

"Mmmm …ung! AH!" Moaned Remus, clutching at the bed sheets. 

"That’s right love let yourself go," Encouraged his boyfriend licking the dribble of precum leaking onto his lips. 

Suddenly Remus grabbed the boys shoulders, hauling him up on top of him, kissing Sirius wildly and rolled over the bed to get on top of him. The amber eyes flashed with some yellow.

"Just like that let yourself go," Smiled Black. Remus covered him with kisses from the jaw to the belly. Licking the line of hair that ran from his navel to the penis and it was when Sirius began to moan loudly. Maybe Moony’s experience was helping Remus subconsciously, this boy seemed to know what he was doing. 

"Sirius I want you inside me. Please take me," Remus begged, flipping them so he was once more with his back resting on the mattress to spread his legs to his lover. Black relaxed his tight entrance inserting one finger, then a second one and when he was ready a third one. The fingers that were moving on the inside were pressuring deliciously and Sirius smirked at the noises emanating from the boy below him. 

"Ready?" Sirius purred seductively.

"Yes...AHHH!"

Sirius penetrated him and both moaned of pleasure and some pain at first. Sirius watched his lover adjust, the tension within both was immense but as Remus experimentally bucked his hips up to Sirius it gave him more than enough encouragement. With each thrust they were closer to touch the sky, to reaching the abyss of ecstasy. Clawing at Sirius' shoulders Remus tried to move to meet his thrusts, the submissive trying to deepen the penetration. They switched the position, Remus sat over Black and rode his cock, bouncing himself with the aid of Sirius' strong hands on his waist. 

"Faster!! Yes!!" Remus cried. 

"Mmmmmmmm Rem!! Ahhh!!" Sirius groaned.

"Y-you…ah…can fill me with your cum," Remus stuttered to find his voice.

"Not yet, you first love," Sirius said, maneuvering them to 'doggy style'. They found a quickened rhythm. Remus was leaning face down on the mattress and Sirius was lifting his hips to find a more pleasant angle. The penetration was faster and deeper each time, they couldn’t wait any longer. With a loud moan Remus came, tensing around his lovers’ cock and spilling himself over the duvet. In few more thrusts Sirius came too, collapsing next to his wolf. Panting and spent Sirius threw an arm over his wide eyed lover and drew him to his chest. 

"You were amazing Remus," Sirius mused.

"Yeah, I think I’m kind of an expert now," Said Remus cockily, his amber eyes flashing specks of warm yellow. 

"Show off. I love you," Sirius chuckled.

"I love you too Paddy," Remus chuckled back before submitting to a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter! I hope you liked this story. This was my first story in english, I want to write many many more. Find me at Fanfiction.net as sinner.vs.saint ;) Adios! thank you for your lovely Kudos.


	19. Extra kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter to thank you all. James gets what he wants...sort of.

EXTRA

He finally had Moony on his bed, those wide yellow eyes looking at him innocently yet seductively. Nobody was going to interrupt them this time, he was going to fuck the little wolf and make him swallow his cock. He had waited long enough…

"Do you want to play doctor Moony?’ It’s a muggle game," He said suggestively.

"Hmmm…Okay Prongs, but does it hurt?" Moony said cocking his head in an innocent way that had James almost frothing at the mouth.

"Not at all little wolf, you are going to love it. Would you like to see the syringe that I will use to inject you?" James pulled his cock out of his pants with a grin. 

"Oh doctor Prongs, your syringe is the biggest I’ve ever seen, it would barely fit my little entrance. But I trust you to cure me, you are the richest most handsome and talented man I have ever seen, please inject me!" Moony said playing along.

James was beyond aroused, his erect cock was pulsing painfully. He was determined to have what he had wanted for so long, after several weeks of constant sexual frustration he finally was able to pounce on the other boy, rip his clothes off, mark his neck with kisses and nibble the soft skin. Moony moaned truly enjoying the contact with James and his mischievous hands rubbed both erections together. James felt the urgency to possess Moony, fully penetrate him hard and fast. He pushed Moony to lay on bed with his back to the mattress and spread his legs to prepare him for the intrusion. 

“Doctor Potter I want you inside me!” Moony begged. 

‘Moony I…” James started.

‘Forget about it Potter! Moony is mine,” Interrupted Sirius Black, eyes narrowed dangerously. 

‘Piss off Black!! I didn’t invited you, this is my fantasy with Moony,” James snapped, a pout playing on his lips. 

‘Is this a fantasy? That could explain why I have fluffy wolf ears,” Asked Moony innocently. 

“Yes Moony, a wet dream to be more precise. And Sirius is leaving,” James promised. 

“No way! Dream Moony is obviously not very smart, I can’t leave him here with a pervert like you. I’m staying,” Sirius said firmly.

“What?? NO!!” Yelled Potter feeling frustrated. 

"Oh Sirius, you are so brave for entering to Jamie’s dream just to take care of me,” Moony interrupted throwing himself to Sirius’ arms. 

“I know Moons, as I said you are mine,” Responded Black kissing him passionately. 

The kiss began to last longer than normal, leaving James neglected. Black was undressing already showing his beautiful frame, fit and muscular. Soon both boys were naked. Black caressed his wolf’s face, they both got lost in the lovely moment. 

‘‘Hey!! Pay attention to me!! It’s not fair, we are in my head and I want to be pleased,” Complained James with the tone of a spoiled brat. Which was understandable, the poor guy was left aside with a hard on. 

"All right Jamie don’t be a cry baby. You can’t penetrate Moony because he is mine, but you can have an oral,” Sirius said in a reasonable tone. 

“A Moony sandwich I like the idea,” James agreed as Moony, kneeling in front of Potter, took the long manhood between his fingers and his tongue began to lick the head.   
Sirius was standing behind Moony, moving his hips firmly to thrust into him. Sirius marked the rhythm of Moony’s body and the suction on Potter. The three of them rhythmically moved together towards the orgasm. 

“Come here git,” Sirius gabbed Potter by the neck and kissed him deeply and in a very manly way. They went faster and faster and James was about to explode. The contact, the harshness, the pressure…

“Prongs! Prongs! Potter! Wake up!” Peter shook James to consciousness. 

“No Peter fuck off!!” James cried, trying to force himself not to wake up.

“Can I use your broom? Please! It’s faster than mine, I asked Sirius for his but he said I was too fat and I could break it and…” Peter ranted selfishly, well selfishly in the eyes of the horny dark haired teen trying to finish his filthy dream.

"Take everything you want but get out of here!” Potter snarled.

James rolled over the bed furious, wanting to go back to the dream maybe it wasn’t too late… Please! Please! Please!

And there he was again with his eyes closed, there it was again the sensation of kissing Sirius and being sucked shamelessly by Moony. James lifted his arms to caress his friend’s chest and man boobs and big wobbly belly…what??

“Peter! Where are they, Moony and Padfoot?!” James cried, stumbling away.

“They went to another wet dream,” Answered Peter, “They have been very busy lately, many fan girls ask for them,”

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! But I wanted them!!!” yelled Potter, “By the way, why I got two of you?” Potter looked at the other Peter that was sucking his dick kneeled before him. 

“I don’t know, this is your dream,” Non-fellatio preforming Peter responded with a shrug.

“Now I get to be in charge! Fuck it!” James said, eyeing his ‘cuddly’ friend. 

“You want to fuck us or not?!” Peter said motioning to himself and his relatively silent counter part attached to Potter’s cock.

“Well...What the hell this is better than nothing! Yes! Pete…right there…ahhhh,” James said.

End of the extra  
This is the end of this racy story of lust, passion, tackiness and silly situations. Thank you so much for reading I hope you had enjoyed it…if you want your wasted time back I’m sorry but I have already spent it, so you don’t get a refund. Kisses and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! :D …if you want your wasted time back I’m sorry but I have already spent it, so you don’t get a refund. Kisses and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was the first chapter! In the next one we will be hardcore. Yay, please be kind with the reviews, love you all.


End file.
